Alex Rider's Twists and Turns
by High Gaurdian
Summary: Alex and Jack are with K-unit but it doesn't take long for trouble to find Alex. After all, he is a Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then! Was in the mood to write this story. I will still write my other stories, so humour me with my randomness!**

**After next week Friday I should be updating my stories more often, so yay!**

**I want to write this because I keep noticing people start with awesome stories and then suddenly... Nothing. It would not have been so bad if there were enough other stories to make up for it... But alas...**

**Please review!**

**And bare with me, I am not British. English is not my first language. And I'm not always spot on with characters but I make up for it elsewhere!**

**Now without furter blabberings!**

**And NO I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Alex had just gotten home after being released from St. Dominics. He was still beyond tired and in pain, but he refused to complain lest they send him back to the hospital.

Jack helped him up the stairs to his room and tucked him into bed. Alex didn't feel the need to complain, letting Jack fuss over him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep in the comfort of his own bed.

When he woke up a couple of hours later, he looked out his window to see the last few rays of sun dissapearing. He tried getting up but the pain in his chest caused him to flinch and lay his head back onto his pillow. He looked up at his roof and sighed. Things have not gone as he had hoped, but luckilly he found himself at home instead of being off on some crazy mission MI6 decided he should go on.

It has been ten, now eleven, days since he has been shot and his body was still trying to recover. As was to be expected. He kept looking at his roof until a few minutes later he heard somebody at the front door. He heard Jack go and open the door, but he couldn't quite figure out what was being said. He frowned and slowly tried getting up again.

Moving very slowly and as quietly as possible, he made his way downstairs to where he was now hearing the voices coming from the kitchen.

"Miss Starbright," Alex frowned, that's Mrs. Jones! "I can guarentee you I am not here to send Alex on another mission. I just need to talk to him about some changes and some... Ideas I have and he can even decide if he wants anything to do with it or not."

He heard Jack huff, "Yeah right! Sorry for not believing you! The kid has been through enough already because of you lot! Why would this time be any different?" Alex slowly opened the door and looked at the two startelled faces of Jack and Mrs. Jones.

"Alex! You should be in bed resting!" Jack came around the kitchen table and stood infront of Alex with her hands on her hips. Her red hair was tied back and her green eyes locked onto his own brown eyes.

"Yes Jack, I will go lay back down," Jack smirked but then frowned when she saw Alex wasn't moving back to go to his room, "After I've heard what MI6 has to say this time round."

Alex moved around the now angry looking Jack and went to sit in the chair across from Mrs. Jones. She sat looking at Alex with a small smile on her face and was actually not busy with a peppermint.

"Good to see you are getting better." She said. Alex looked at her, giving her a dirty look. "What exactly are you doing here? I never took you for somebody who makes house calls." Alex tried sitting as comfortable as possible and kept an emotionless mask on his face not to give away the fact that he was in pain.

"Alex. First off... I am sorry." Alex huffed and then glared at her. "Do continue." Mrs Jones was silent for a few more minutes. Jack stood behind Alex and also glared at the woman sitting across from them.

"Because of numerous reasons, Alan Blunt has taken the option of early retirement and that means that I have as of this morning, been given the position of Head of MI6." Alex raised an eyebrow at this. Jack for her part was caught of guard. She yelled at the Head of MI6? Oh bugger...

"Well then, thank you for popping in to tell me in person." Alex moved to get up.

"Alex? I have come here to try rectify some of the wrongs done against you." Mrs. Jones moved an envelope that was infront of her towards Alex and continued. "Starting with they salaries you were never paid." Alex was about to throw the envelope back at her but she held up her hand to stop him. "Take it Alex. It is rightfully yours. Also in there, you will find Miss Starbright has been granted permanent ressidence of Britain with a new passport."

Alex looked down at the brown A4 envelope infront of him. He sighed, "What do you want in return?" He saw Jack in the corner of his eye bitting her lip.

Mrs. Jones smiles at Alex, "For your own safety, you are being sent to Breacon Beacons for three months. There you will be tutored in the course work for the rest of of hyour school years. After which you will be given the option of writing your GSE's."

Alex looked at Mrs. Jones with a shocked expression. He didn't even bother hidding his emotions, "Since when does MI6 care about my education? Because in the past it sure as hell didn't matter if I was failing or not!"

Mrs. Jones just looked at Alex, deaming an answer to this question unimportant. "A car will be here tomorrow morning to pick up the two of you and the house will be under our surveilance." Mrs. Jones stood up and left.

Alex glared at her retreating back. "I hate MI6."

Jack frowned, "Alex? Why exactly am I going with you?" Alex looked at his guardian, "I have no idea but I suggest you pack some comfortable clothes."

* * *

><p>The next morning Alex and Jack were being driven to the SAS camp. The black hummer only had three occupants. Alex, Jack and Agent Cox. The young black agent had arrived at the Rider household at 07:00h. Even though the young man was friendly enough, Alex was in no mood to talk and even Jack found herself more quiet than what she's been in a very long time.<p>

They were barely put of the city when Agent Cox turned the radio on to break the silence.

By mid afternoon they had arrived at the camp. Meeting them at the car was none other than the Sergeant Alex had met the first time he went to camp. When Alex and Jack had unloaded their bags, Alex turned to see the Sergeant walking up to them with a rather angry expression on his face. Alex immediately stood and greated the higher ranking officer with respect and saluted. Jack for her part just looked bored and ignored the man now standing near them. She looked back at the now dissapearing Hummer and sighed.

"Cub! Take your bags and... Guest to the cabbin. The rest of your unit will be back by dinner." With that the man stormed off again. Alex looked at him weirdly, "Wonder what's up with him?" Jack glanced at Alex, "Isn't he always like that?" The look on Alex's face made her own face drop. This was going to be a very long three months.

It took them awhile to get all the bags to the cabin- seeing that Alex was forced to stay on one of the bunks whilst Jack went to fetch the last couple of bags. Inside the cabin there was clear changes. Even though the cabin still looked the same from the outside, inside the relatively large room was split in two. The larger room still had five bunks and five lockers, but they were moved in closer together. The second room, about half the size of the other room, had two bunks and two lockers. Alex and Jack had put their stuff in the smaller room. Whilst Jack was unpacking and mumbling threats at MI6, Alex laid down on his bunk. Exhausted and his wound was bothering him. He drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only a minute later when Alex was being gently woken up by Jack. "Alex? I hear people in the other room..." K-Unit was back...

Jack helped Alex get up, even though Alex wanted to do it by himself, Jack quietly berated him over his stubborn attitude towards her.

* * *

><p>The door to the smaller room opened and when K-Unit looked up, they were shocked with what they were seeing. In the door stood Cub. Their Cub. And only then did they notice the red headed woman behind him.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wolf let out. He was glaring at Cub who was standing infront of them with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I demand answers! First Fox," Wolf glares at the brown haired man who was sitting on his bunk looking at Cub and the red head, "And now Cub and some red head?"

Jack moved to go forward and give Wolf a piece of her mind when Alex held out his arm to stop her.

"Wolf. I had hoped you would atleast accept us being here." Alex said in a cold voice. After what they went through at Point Blanc, he had hoped that Wolf accepted him more.

Eagle and Fox moved closer to Alex to intervene incase Wolf decided to try pummel Cub. Snake looked Cub up and down, the medic in him scrutinizing Alex's health. Alex didn't look healthy, and Snake wanted to know why. Then he realised... No! Can it be? He's just a kid!

Wolf was about to growl out an answer, when Snake spoke in an eary tone. "How long ago were you shot?" Snake got some shocked stares, but Alex looked at him with a mask on his face. "Who said I was shot?"

Ben, also known as Fox, glanced at Alex and met his eye. He had been briefed about some of what Alex has been through and conveyed the kjnowledge through to Alex in the glance. Alex frowned and then looked away.

"I guess its time for introductions and to clear some things up." Alex said calmly. He moved gracefully to the bunk Fox had vacated. Jack glanced at Fox before following Alex.

"Well I'm glad we are having a reunion!" Eagle said with a wide smile on his face. He got some weird looks aswell and a head slap from Wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<br>Also...**

**Ben/Fox & Jack**

**Alex & OC**

**Anything else you guys may have an idea about, give me a shout (pm or review- Not really a shout)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! And thank you also to those who put the story on alert... I appreciate it! But! More reviews equals more love? Pretty please?**

**If I made s slip in grammar, I am very sorry... I am using my phone to type and load this chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

The group consisting of Alex, Jack and K-Unit sat on the bunks in the larger room. Nobody said anything for a few minutes as the two parties looked each other over. Alex was determined to not be the first one to speak.

Just before Wolf could start yapping and yelling (even though he did have respect for Cub, he still did not like the idea of a child being involved with anything this dangerous), Jack clapped her hands once and smiled, ''Well then, I am Jack Starbright and I am A...'' Alex kicked her swiftly, Jack scowled, ''Uh yes I am Cub's guardian. And also don't make me angry!'' Ben, a.k.a Fox, was the only one of K-Unit to laugh. Wolf glared at the red head and both Snake and Eagle looked a tad fearful.

''Fine. If you want to start with introductions. I'm Wolf, over there's Fox and those two are Eagle and Snake respectfully.'' Jack mumbles something that sounds alot like 'Finally able to place faces to the names.'

''Now... CARE TO TELL US WHY YOU ARE HERE?''

Jack jumped slightly and glared at Wolf. Alex sighed tiredly. ''Sergeant already knows the gist of it. But I'll explain.'' He had K-Unit's attention (Fox occasionally glanced over at Jack who for her part just acted oblivious).

''I'm here to recover properly after my latest injuries and when recovered, I will train with the Unit.'' Wolf, Snake and Eagle frowned. ''What are your medical details in regards to the shooting?'' Snake asked. He really needed to know so that he is able to help Cub in future.

Jack frowned, ''How did you...?'' Fox was the one to answer her, ''He is our team medic. It's his job to help our Unit.'' Fox smiled at Jack who answered with a nod and a quiet 'oh!'.

Eagle frowned, ''Okay so we now have an idea as to why Cub is here, but why are you here Miss Starbright?''

Jack pulled a face and Alex turned towards Eagle to answer, ''Protection.''

Eagle nodded thoughtfully and then got a huge smile on his face. ''Good. Because if you were here for training, we would have been screwed!''

Jack barreled over and tackled Eagle of his bunk, she then proceeded with punching him. Fox and Eagle had to move quickly in order to atleast try save Eagle.

Wolf looked over at Cub and met his eye. Wolf nodded at Cub - showing his respect to the young man. Cub silently appreciated it. He already had more than enough enemies.

Wolf put on his best glare and stalked towards Eagle, he pulls him up, ''Come on Twinkle Toes, before Red castrates you!'' Wolf dragged Eagle out the door and left the remaining four laughing.

Alex felt the pain shoot from his chest to his arm and winced, holding his chest.

''Right let's get you to your bunk and then I can check you over.'' Snake got up to move Cub with Jack helping.

''Snake, should I go get another first aid kit from the infirmary?'' Fox asked. Snake nodded, ''Also get some painkillers would ya?''

So with that, Fox made his way over to the infirmary. He past a group of new reqruits who respectfully greeted him. He returned the greeting wondering why there is such a high level of reqruits this year. His mind started to wander. To Alex being here and recovering. To the red haired female now sharing their cabin. And finally to the private situation at hand.

Alex laid back down on his bunk and stared up at the roof as Snake started checking his healing wound.

Snake let out a low whistle. ''Cub! You could have been killed!''

Alex didn't reply and Jack sat on her bunk smiling sadly at him. He smiled back and turned his head to face Snake.

''Snake? Even though the rest of the Unit and Sergeant knows, nobody else can find out.'' Alex said in a dead serious tone. He looked directly into the medic's eyes. Snake sighed and nodded. ''I understand. Plus you are part of our Unit. You are one of us.'' Alex understood the meaning behind the man's words.

Wolf and Eagle walked towards the dinning hall. It wasn't time for dinner yet, but Wolf had taken it upon himself to get Eagle to calm down from his hyper mood. So after about five minutes of constant talking from Eagle, Eagle grew quiet. But unfortunately the silence didn't last long for Eagle started whistling.

Wolf groaned and then scowled at Eagle, ''Do you ever shut up?'' Eagle laughed and shook his head. Wolf rubbed his head and stopped a few feet short of the dinning hall. Eagle noticed and stopped aswell.

''So we stopped because?'' Eagle asked. He turned to look at where Wolf was staring. ''Ha! I forgot the newbs have to do that shit!'' Eagle laughed. Wolf smirked as he watched for a few minutes at how a group of new reqruits are handling a mud bath. As mundane as it may seem, it does build character.

Wolf headed over to where C-Unit and members of some other Units were busy with the new soldiers. Some of the Units stayed at camp to train reqruits whilst others go out into the feild. And some, like K-Unit, do both. But K-Unit was different...

Eagle walked along with Wolf and started whistling again. The two of them stopped a couple of yards away from some of the other members of other units.

Some people had noticed their arrival. Even though nobody ever said anything to indicate it infront of any member of K-Unit, the members of K-Unit were legends. Heck, their whole group was extreme. Very few others were at the same level. And some have speculated that K-Unit often did missions for MI6.

Fow returned to their cabbin with an extra first aid kit, two bottles of pain medication aswell as a bag with bottled water. Sometimes it did help when you have nurses drooling over you. He put the stuff down on his bunk and ran his hand over his relatively short black hair. He heard Jack talking to Snake in the other room. He put some of the bottles in his locker behind some clothes (knowing Eagle, they would be empty by tomorrow morning if not hidden) and stood to take the other stuff to Snake in the other room.

However he didn't have to move more than a few steps with Snake and Jack coming out of the room. Jack closed the door behind her quietly.

''Good, you're back.'' Snake said in a low tone. Cub must be sleeping.

Jack smiled at Fox, ''Snake gave him some meds and he drifted off to sleep.'' Fox nodded, ''Thought as much. How's it looking Snake?''

Snake sighed, ''He could have died. But he's lucky. Very damn lucky!'' Fox frowned but decided to not comment seeing the look on Jack's face. ''Hey I got some bottled water aswell. Get yourselves some and hide them. Then I'll put the rest on Wolf and Eagle's bunks.'' Snake accepted some bottles whilst Jack looked at the bottles.

''What's with the water?'' She asked. Fox smiled at her, ''Well unfortunately it does happen from time to time that drinking water around here isn't always suitable for drinking.''

Jack pulled a face. She gratefully took some bottles for Alex and herself and quietly went to put them in their lockers.

A couple of minutes later, Wolf and Eagle returned. Eagle was laughing about something or another before he got a headslap from a very irrate red head motioning for him to keep it down.

When it was time for dinner an hour later, Fox had volunteered to bring Jack and Alex some food in order for Alex to get some more rest.

''Thank you, I would appreciate that!'' Jack answered with a genuine smile.

On their way to dinner, ''So... You like Red?'' Eagle taunted Fox. Fox punched Eagle on his arm and glared. Snake laugher at the exchange and Wolf shook his head as if to say, 'What happened to my team?'

The four of them were in line waiting to get some grub (or rather mush) with Fox and Snake making sure they get food for Cub and Jack. One of J-Unit's members was standing behind Eagle and questioned the extra food.

''Hey Eagle, what's with the extra plates?'' Panther asked. Eagle gave him a cocky grin, ''Well that you will find out soon enough!''

Fox quickly finished his dinner and headed back to the cabbin with Cub and Jack's food. He walked inside and found the door to the second room open. Walking over, he popped his head inside to check that they were there.

Jack was sitting on her bunk reading and Alex lay wide awake looking at Fox.

''Brought dinner! By the way, it's good to see you awake Alex!'' Fox smiled.

''Well Ben, I can't sleep my life away now can I?'' Alex answered sarcasticly.

''Oh! So the two of you are on first name base?'' Jack had put her book down and looked between Alex and Ben who only smiled in return.

Fox sat with them as they ate their dinner (Jack gave the food a 'what-the-fuck' look) and Fox told then about some of the stuff K-Unit teach around camp when they are here.

When both Alex and Jack had finished and their plates were on a small table in the corner, Jack spoke up. ''Uh, where is the bathroom?''

A couple of minutes later found Fox standing guard outside the closest bathroom to their cabbin. Alex was sitting just inside the door waiting for Jack to finish her shower in one of the stalls. Alex had finished his own shower in just over ten minutes - it takes a while to make sure his bandadges don't get wet.

''So Cub... How does it feel being back here?'' Fox asked kindly at Cub after he glared at some passing soldiers who wanted to use the bathroom. Cub glanced out the door and glared at Fox. Fox just laughed until he noticed a reqruit staring at Cub.

''Oi! Stop staring and move your sorry arse!'' Fox yelled at the blonde haired soldier.

''You know they will talk and stare in anyway right?'' Cub looked up morbidly at Fox.

Fox shrugged, ''You are ranked higher than them even if they don't know it yet.'' Silence fell between them. Alex could laugh at the situation he now found himself in. He would never have seen himself as a part of K-Unit. But then again, not so long ago he didn't see himself as anything other than normal.

''So is the coast clear for us to head back?'' Jack asked from where she was tying her hair back and pulling a hoodie over her head.

Alex got up from where he was sitting and Fox turned to face Jack, ''Uh yes, yes let's go.''

**Alrighty then! Remember to review!**

**If you maybe want to see something happen, let me know and I will see if I can't incorporate it somewhere in the story.**

**Remember!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
